Gallian War I
Video The War of Gallia, also known as the Gallian War, the War of the 13th, or the Valentine's Day War, was a conflict that continued for many weeks until the banishment of Alettic and the defeat of Gaffy. Initially, the war was an uprising against Gallia by many nations, however it soon became a race for power across numerous factions throughout the entire server. Before the War Weeks before the war, tensions between Gallia and countless others states were at it's highest point. After battles such as the Siege of Old Venice, the crucial Battle of The_Alliance, The Defense of Almore, and The Burning of Adelaide, Gallia soon became the most feared nation on the server. Days before the war, the location of Bruhl, Gallia's capital city, was discovered by iilluzionist- an ally of Gaffy. Through this discovery, Bruhl was shelled by grand TNT cannons on the days leading up to the war by unknown individuals, though it is presumed the cannons were built by the Gaffy Militia. These cannons were reported to be nearly 40 blocks in length requiring massive amounts of ammunition to operate. Ashtonx777 reported that the cannon was able to hit the outer walls of Bruhl from over 6 chunks away. Battle of Bruhl The Battle of Bruhl is the largest recorded battle in server history to this date, as well as the greatest and bloodiest. The Battle lasted over 2 and a half hours, and ended with a rough stalemate with Gallia leaning toward defeat due to loss of supplies. The attackers included; Gaffy's Militia, iilluzionist's miltia, Valhalla (Alettic), and Karthago (& Karthago allies, such as Shwon). Gallia, with a force of over 10 heavily armed troops, made penetrating Bruhl seem impossible. The ensuing mayhem lead to over 30 deaths from either side across a expansive battlefield of over 15 x 15 chunks. Initial Invasion On the night of Friday the 13th, the united attackers invaded Bruhl from the Western side. The amassed offensive force launched a surprise attack on the city of Bruhl. Caught off guard and with their leader offline, the defensive force led by Datrueazn, Echoes1990, and TehWes desperately rallied Gallians to the defense of their capital city. After many monetary losses to the offense due to flag rushes and more than half an hour of fighting, the attackers gained lots of ground and were less than 3 chunks away from penetrating Wall Maria, Bruhl's outermost wall. At this time, after receiving news of the invasion, ashtonx777 appeared and rallied the defensive troops for the grueling battle to come. After another brute 30 minutes, attackers finally broke into Bruhl's outermost wall and the hail of arrows gave way to bloody melee as the defenders sallied forth to meet the attackers at the breach. It is estimated that around 500 arrows were shot in this intense hour long episode of fighting. In the following half hour, no clear advantage was taken. Both sides suffered many casualties but the battle still raged on. The focus of the melee started to center in the area between Wall Maria and Wall Rose, Bruhl's main and innermost wall, for around 15 minutes before the offensive leader, Gaffy00 was slain by ashtonx777 in the chaos. The following battlecry from the survivor of the duel caused a momentary spike in Gallian morale and momentum. During this time, Gallian troops secured the entire perimeter of Bruhl, and defended themselves from numerous failed attacks, including pushing out Gaffy's Militia into the nearby forest and killing them twice. The battle seemed like a win for Gallia, and no more defenders were in sight. Therefore the hope of those in Gallia grew and they rejoiced but for a short time. Meanwhile, wolfhound was using every method in the book to keep the precious ground the attackers gained on Gallia from the East and the West, including suicidal war flag defense attempts. Secondary Invasion After around 20 minutes of a silent warzone, attackers came back with a force stronger than ever before, and this time lead by the terrifying warrior Alettic. The defenders flanked the attackers by cutting off their main invasion points, which cost the attackers some time. After around 20 long and hard minutes, the attackers yet again broke inside Wall Maria and past their makeshift blockade - only to be pushed out a final time by defenders. From the beginning of the invasion to this time period, many smaller battles and confrontations occurred, such as the player clr and his astounding 5 killstreak and Alettic's later unstoppable rampage. Meanwhile, the attackers tried to outsmart the Gallians (defenders) by attacking from the east side. Gallia's army quickly split up between the Eastern and Western fronts, defending their home with everything they had. After 30 minutes of defending on both the Eastern and Western sides, the battle died down. By this time, however, Gallia was near broke of its weapons, due to the fact that many of their weapons were expended in the first part of the Battle. The attackers used every resource they had and pushed from the Eastern side. Gallia, with it's final armor and weapons, rushed the attackers to crush them once and for all. The attackers, headed by mainly Valhalla leader Alettic, mercilessly slew the Gallians who went on the offensive against him. Thus Gallia had expended all of its main weapons, and the leader of Bruhl, ashtonx777, ordered a retreat. The attackers never penetrated the wall a third time, but claim victory due to the immense damage sustained to Gallia.The attackers used a sky attack by building bridges from above while Alettic and his own forces occupied the main Gallian force. Cheating Accusations Gallia accused the attackers, mainly Gaffy and Alettic of using DDoS to disconnect them and thus kill them via CombatLog, and also accuse Alettic of PvP hacks for his ability to survive against 6 gallians, armed with Protection IV armor, Sharpness IV+ swords and strength, manage to survive around 20 hits with Sharp IV/V and strength II, and them kill all of them without dying, with only Protection IV armor. Alettic claims he used a notch apple, while Gallia claims nobody saw him ever eat anything. There were no non-biased eyewitnesses, but in the end after extensive testing in alternate servers conducted by coolsurdy and the accusing Gallian forces the once feared Alettic was exiled out of the server with the conviction of: hacking. He was later unbanned on the basis that he showed genuine prowess in combat after his ban. Whether or not he hacked during the Battle of Bruhl is still hotly debated. It is known that coolsurdy after much time bonding with alettic changed his mind and defended him. Ashtonx777 and the gallians that were there stand firm In their belief that he was hacking but do not deny the possibility he may have given up his hacks after the banning incident. Documentation The battle was well-documented and recorded by attackers, defenders, as well as neutral journalists such as DemonicPsycho1, BANANApeel65, and coolsurdy. As of now, a Video has been uploaded Wolfhound24 View by wolfhound24, though a new and far more improved one was released by coolsurdy. Operation Return Fire On Valentine's day, Saturday February 14th, the Vichingo resistance movement conducted Operation Return Fire against the Gaffy militia. This operation, and McVichingo, carry on in stories throughout the server as one of the single-handedly greatest raids in server history; especially by only one man. Through this, Gaffy's fate was sealed, while many players rejoiced at the news, and Vichingo today lives as a legendary hero who saved the server from likely trouble. Bruhl skirmishes For the following week, skirmishes between resistance and Gallian forces continued. Control of the Gallian capital fluctuated. Most of the resistance stopped fighting, leaving only the Gaffy militia against Gallia, with the exception of the nation of hi. Some of the skirmishes were in favor of Gallia, however most benefited Gaffy's militia the most. On February 21, Gallia made peace with Clr's nation. Later on that day, Gallia claimed to have liberated Bruhl. A statement from ashtonx777, the leader of Gallia states "BRUHL HAS BEEN LIBERATED". In the end, Gallia skewed the last of Gaffy's Militia and stole them the last of their resources due to Vichingo's victorious operation. The Battle of Bruhl may have been lost on the side of Gallia, but the Gallian War was won. Aftermath When the Gallian War was over, a more terrifying reign came to be as Gallia expanded more than ever, and with a thirst for war that struck fear into the hearts of nations. Many cities fell during this "Reign of Terror" that Gallia brought forward until its fall with the banishment of ashtonx777. The First Gallian War was the event that set Gallia’s fame in stone for eras to come. There is hardly a member that has not heard stories of the battles that the reign of Gallia sparked. Category:Military Conflict